Surprise
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Spesial untuk ultah Hinata.. maaf terlambat satu hari...


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke dan Hinata

Gendre : Romance dan Family

Moku : Hai-hai aku kembali lagi.. kali ini aku akan membuat cerita buat ultah Hinata. Aku tau klu udh telat, semua ini disebabkan oleh kejadian tak terduga. Yak mari kita langsung menuju ke TKP.

"Kita lakukan tousan."

"Hn."

"Cemilan datang," sebuah suara datang dari seorang wanita berambut indigo bermata lavender bening sedang membawa nampan berisi teh dan kue kering.

"Ne, apa kaasan tidak keluar hari ini," tanya bocah laki-laki bernama Uchiha Kotaru.

"Hm, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa Kaasan," Jawab Kotaru dengan gagap.

"Mencurigakan," Sang Ibu yang bernama Hyuu.. ah tidak sekarang telah berubah nama menjadi Uchiha Hinata memicingkan matanya menatap anaknya curiga.

Kotaru yang mendapatkan tatapan curiga dari Kaasannya menjadi gugup, hah insting seorang ibu memang selalu tajam. Sesekali Kotaru melirik tousannya meminta bantuan agar perhatian kaasannya teralihkan. Sasuke selaku sang ayah dari Kotaru mengerti arti lirikan anaknya yang di tujukan kepadanya. Dia pun menghela nafas pelan.

"Sudahlah Hime, dia kan hanya bertanya," Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan perhatian istrinya dari anaknya.

"Ah! Aku ingat, aku ada janji dengan Sakura membeli baju untuk Saki," Seruan Hinata membuat dua laki-laki yang berada di sebelahnya menyeringai. Oh ya, Saki adalah anak kedua pasangan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Sakura.

"Lebih baik aku ganti baju dulu," Hinata berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkannya?" tanya Sasuke pada Kotaru.

"Hn."

Hinata telah keluar dari kamar menuju ke ruang keluarga tadi," Mungkin aku akan pulang agak malam kalian beli makanan di kedai ichiraku saja ya."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dan Kotaru kompak. Buah jatuhnya tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Bapaknya irit bicara eh anaknya juga menurunkan sifat irit bicara juga.

"Hah, tidak bisakah kalian bersikap hangat padaku," Hinata mencium pipi kanan putranya dan mencium bibir Sasuke, setelah dia mencium kedua laki-laki yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya Hinata berjalan ke pintu membukanya dan kembali menutupnya. Tak lama berselang terdengarlah suara mesin mobil Hinata yang berjalan keluar rumah.

"Ayo tousan," merasa jika kaasannya sudah pergi Kotaru segera menarik tangan ayahnya pergi ke dapur.

Setelah sampai di dapur Sasuke segera mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya mulai dari tepung terigu, baking powder dan gula pasir dan dibantu oleh Kotaru. "Ambilkan buku resep masakan kaasan di lemari buku."

Mendengar perintah dari ayahnya Kotaru langsung berlari menuju lemari buku tempat kaasannya biasa menyimpan buku resep masakan. Tak lama kemudian Kotaru kembali ke dapur membawa buku resep masakan yang diminta oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima buku resep masakan yang di serahkan Kotaru padanya, dia mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku resep mencari resep kue yang ia cari. Jari-jarinya berhenti kala dia menemukan apa yang ia cari "cara membuat cake". Sasuke meletakkan buku resep di meja.

Kotaru mengambil wadah untuk membuat kue beserta mixernya. Sebelum Sasuke memasukkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan suara Kotaru telah menghentikan pergerakan tangannya," Tunggu tousan, pakai celemek dulu."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah kanan alisnya melihat celemek yang disodorkan putranya pada dirinya. Celemek itu berwarna er... Pink cerah dengan aksen bunga-bunga.

"Milik siapa ini?" Sasuke menatap tajam celemek pink yang berada di tangan Kotaru.

"Ini milik Nenek."

"Serahkan celemek berwarna hitam yang kau pakai itu," Kotaru segera menghindar dari tangan Sasuke yang ingin melepaskan celemek hitam yang ia pakai.

"Aku ingin pakai punya kaasan, tousan yang pink saja." Sasuke tahu sifat anaknya yang sama dengan Hinata yaitu Keras Kepala hanya dapat mengalah. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sasuke memakai celemek berwarna pink milik kaasannya.

JEPRET

Sebuah kilatan cahaya membuat Sasuke berkedip, "Terima Kasih atas Fotonya Tousan!"

Suara Kotaru yang tertawa terdengar dari atas kamarnya, hei sejak kapan ia sudah berada di kamar lantai dua? Oh ternyata setelah ia memotret Sasuke Kotaru berlari kencang meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya sebelum tousannya sadar jika ia dipotret oleh anaknya. Kotaru tahu Sasuke akan marah kalau ia yang sedang memakai celemek berwarna pink –memalukan- di potret dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kotaru kemarikan Fotonya!" Sasuke berteriak keras dari Dapur berharap suaranya terdengar hingga lantai dua

"Tidak mau!"

"Hah," Sasuke kembali menghela nafas pelan sejak kapan putranya itu berubah menjadi anak jahil? Tidak salah lagi ini pasti karena dia berteman dengan Takashi anak pertama Naruto.. dasar ayah dan anak sama-sama Dobe. Tidak sadarkah Sasuke kalau ia dan Kotaru juga sama-sama pelit kata-kata, setiap menjawab selalu mengatakan dua konsonan tak jelas berupa "Hn".

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi akhirnya Sasuke mulai mencampurkan bahan-bahan kedalam wadah yang telah ia siapkan tadi. Setelah bahan telah dimasukan Sasuke mulai menyalakan Mixer untuk mengaduk adonan hingga rata. *bayangin Sasuke buat cake memakai celemek pink.. Kyaaaaaa gak kuat #mimisan*

Selang 5 menit ia mengaduk adonan Kotaru kembali ke dapur mendekati tousannya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu tousan?"

"Kau simpan dimana fotonya?"

"Rahasia, aku akan memperlihatkannya pada nenek kalau datang."

"Hn, ambilkan telur dan susunya." Kotaru segera melaksanakan perintah tousannya.

"pecahkan telurnya masukan di sini lalu tuangkan susunya sedikit demi sedikit di adonan," Sasuke memelankan kecepatan mixernya agar saat Kotaru menuangkan susunya tidak keluar kemana-mana karena kecepatan mixernya.

"Ambilkan mentega cair di lemari sana," Sasuke menunjuk lemari yang berada di samping kulkas.

"Tuangkan pelan-pelan," Kotaru mulai menuangkan mentega cair itu ke dalam adonan pelan-pelan. " lalu apa lagi Tousan?"

"Tunggu hingga adonan rata semua."

xxxxx

Setelah dirasa adonan sudah siap Sasuke mematikan mixer dan ia mulai menuangkan adonan ke dalam loyang. "Kita kukus dulu."

Kotaru mengikuti tousannya menuju ke panci khusus untuk mengukus kue. "berapa lama tousan?" Sasuke kembali ke meja melihat resep kuenya," Hm, sekitar 30 menit."

"Huh lama."

"Sabar, kita siapkan krimnya dulu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Menghias cakenya Kotaru."

30 menit telah berlalu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan adonan kue dari panci dan mulai menghias cake bersama putranya.

"Bukan seperti itu tousan." Kotaru memarahi tousannya karena Sasuke salah membuat pola hias cakenya.

"Hn."

"Begini caranya," Kotaru mulai mengajarkan cara menghias kue pada tousannya. Sasuke yang merasa gengsi di ajari oleh anak kecil mulai mengeluarkan argumennya,

"Seorang Uchiha tahu apa yang dilakukan."

"Tapi yang tousan lakukan salah," Kotaru mulai cemberut ia sebenarnya tahu jika ayahnya gengsi mengakui kekeliruannya.

"Hn."

Xxxxx

Pukul 7 malam.

Mobil Hinata mulai memasuki rumah. Ia megerutkan alisnya melihat keadaan rumahnya yang gelap. Pergi kemana suami dan putranya? Tidak biasanya mereka meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan gelap gulita.

Hinata mematikan mobilnya lalu turun membawa barang belanjaanya untuk Sasuke dan Kotaru. Ia sampai di depan pintu, untung saja dia selalu membawa kunci rumah cadangan. Setelah pintu rumah terbuka tiba-tiba lampu rumah menyala.

"KEJUTAN!" Hinata melihat seluruh keluarga beserta teman-temannya ada di sini. Dan ia juga melihat Kotaru dan Sasuke sedang membawa cake berbentuk bulat di depannya. Tanpa sadar Hinata menangis terharu karena mendapat surprise seperti ini dari orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Kotaru maju dihapannya Hinata, Sasuke segera menyalakan lilin yang ada di tengah kue.

"Happy birthday to you..Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday, Happy birthday to you," semua orang disana menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun ke Hinata. Air mata masih keluar dari kedua mata indah Hinata.

"Tiup lilinnya..tiup lilinnya sekarang," Kini yang diucapkan semua keluarga beserta teman-teman Hinata adalah agar Hinata segera meniup lilinnya.

Wush.. setelah Hinata telah meniup lilinnya semua keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga dan teman-temannya bertepuk tangan.

"Siapa yang menyiapkan semua ini?" tanya Hinata pada semua orang yang di sana.

"Semua ini disiapkan oleh Sasuke dan Kotaru, Hinata," Jawab Uchiha Mikoto selaku mertua Hinata.

"Kaasan selamat ulang tahun, aku sayang padamu," Hinata mencium kedua pipi putranya. Kotaru tersenyum malu mendapat ciuman dari kaasannya dihadapan semua orang.

Sasuke maju ke hadapannya Hinata," Happy Birthday Hime," tanpa aba-aba Sasuke segera mencium bibir Hinata. Merasakan sedikit demi sedikit rasa yang ada di mulut Hinata. Mereka berdua telah berciuman selama 5 menit hingga sebuah deheman yang berasal dari Neji membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman.

"Ehem, jika kalian ingin melanjutkannya lanjutkanlah nanti malam setelah kami pulang dan Kotaru tidur," wajah Hinata berubah merah karena malu mendengar perkataan Neji sedangkan Sasuke mendeathglare Neji karena mengganggu ciumannya bersama Hinata.

"Apa yang dilanjutkan paman?" Pertanyaan Kotaru membuat semua orang di sana tertawa kecuali Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Sudahlah ayo kita berpesta!" seru Tenten kencang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kotaru dari pembicaraan tentang orang dewasa.

"Ayo!"

Disaat semua orang berpesta ria, Sasuke menarik pinggang Hinata mendekat padanya dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Hinata.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi nanti malam dan ada kado 'khusus' dariku untukmu."

BLUSH

Hinata merona mendengar perkataan Sasuke ia mengerti arti kata 'Khusus' yang diucapkan suaminya.

"I Love You, Hime."

"I Love You too, Sasuke kun," Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata bergabung dengan semua orang untuk berpesta malam ini.

The End.

A/N : aku tahu klu ceritaku ini standart tapi tak ada salahnya kan aku menuangkan ide ini ke dalam cerita meskipun terlambat. Ini di sebabkan oleh lappy ku yang rusak minta di servise, jadi publish cerita ini terlambat satu hari. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan otanjoubi omedetou untuk Hyuuga Hinata.

All Chara : Mohon Direview...


End file.
